


My Conquest is the Sea of Stars

by Mortality is a spook (Wrtfggt), Wrtfggt



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Empire still falls, Eventual Sheev vs Jinnai throwdown, Eventual force sensitive Katsuhiko Jinnai and Mizuhara&co., F/F, F/M, He still deserves proper gravitas and respect, I am salty about nu-canon sw, I'm indiscriminately killing characters, Multi, Pro-Empire, Same with all villains in this fic until told otherwise, Sheev is good with contingency plans, Sith Training, Treachery, ascent to power, no fix-it, sheev is a dick, yes i'm the same dude on ff.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrtfggt/pseuds/Mortality%20is%20a%20spook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrtfggt/pseuds/Wrtfggt
Summary: "In every place and every age, the deeds of men remain the same..."MY CONQUEST IS THE SEA OF STARSResentment!Malice!Desire for Revenge!With the defeat of the SINISTER PHANTOM TRIBE and the WARLIKE BUGROMTHE ALLIANCE OF FREE KINGDOMS enjoy fruits of peace unbeknownsttheir former enemies have united under one cause!Away from MAGNIFICENT EL-HAZARDchased by whispers in the ForceDREADED DARTH VADER and the EMPIREseek this MYSTERIOUS FORCEAs these VILLAINS gatherThe HEROES that defended their planetface their HARDEST BATTLE YET...
Relationships: Darth Sidious & Katsuhiko Jinnai, Jinnai Katushiko/Princess Rune Venus/Makoto Mizuhara, Jinnai Katushiko/Queen Diva, Jinnai Nanami/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Makoto Mizuhara, Makoto Mizuhara/Princess Rune Venus, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine & Darth Vader





	1. Chapter 1

_My Conquest is the Sea of Stars_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the SW or El Hazard, as much as I wished to.**

**_Warnings: Rated R, NC-17_ **

**Prologue**

Warm yellow sun cast its gentle rays on the world of El Hazard. With the rays descending, the plants awoke, basking in the solar radiation. Alongside the flora, most creatures of daytime woke, opened their eyes, stretched out whatever extremities they might have possessed and set out to their blissful, yet simple existence, no matter how strange or outrageous, all of them bowed before the mighty orb the planet swung itself around, not unlike in a waltz.

All living beings craved the sun and welcomed it, but there were always exceptions to the rule and what bigger exception could there be than that of human nature? In millenniums the human race had evolved past their primal ancestors, suppressing their instincts and trying to climb past each previous generation, challenging the universe at every turn, but in the end, they were creatures of nature, no matter how they resisted, their biological clock ran without halt.

Katsuhiko Jinnai was no different from an average man, despite his lofty ambitions and the status he had achieved here, despite having only arrived on the world almost three years ago. He who had not even finished his secondary education and never had worked for a salary, had wound up as the greatest warlord El Hazard had ever known, but even then, there were setbacks. One or two super-weapons later, his victory was grabbed from him under his nose and the very empire he had conquered in this short span of time was destroyed, as if a god had snapped his fingers. Most believed that he was defeated, reduced to the annals of history and living in squalor, while trying to hide from mercenaries and others who wished him brought before the Alliance War Tribunal. His enemies had mostly forgotten his existence, and this was their greatest mistake.

Only one person, Makoto Mizuhara, the man instrumental in the defeat of Phantom tribe and by extension Bugrom Empire, had his doubts of what his former childhood friend had wound up. He was very well aware of the willpower the warlord had in spades and remained cautious. However, he too fell in the false sense of security after the second year had passed, for Katsuhiko was a very prideful and boastful person. It would be very uncharacteristic of him to remain underground if he was defeated as like himself, very hard headed.

Katsuhiko groaned as the first rays of sun shone through the heavy black blinds of the chambers and through the almost transparent drapes surrounding the bed. At first he refused to acknowledge the light in his realm of darkness and half awoke, the God-Emperor of Bugrom weakly snapped his fingers and let out a small breath of satisfaction as the blinds shut completely, returning the room in pitch black darkness.

The young man stretched out in the large pile of pillows he was lying in, only to realize that he couldn’t fall asleep as much as he wanted to.

Rolling around and fidgeting, the sleep eluded him, and only other pair of arms could stop him.

“Mmm…I didn’t realize you had energy left after yesterday’s performance” a sultry voice whispered in his ear as his head now rested sandwiched between two large, warm pillows “While I dislike that we lost, these anniversaries…almost quite make it worth it”

This was his Queen, no ,his Empress- Diva of the Omnipotent Bugrom Empire, a singular being in her own right and completely his.

It was she who had been the foundation of his meteoric rise to power and the first woman he had known so well inside and out.

Diva allowed herself a smug grin as it was a rare sight for her to render him so adorable as the human rested on her chest.

Katsuhiko, did not intend to let the favour be unreturned and soon enough Diva gasped in pain and pleasure, letting go of her lover and most favourite subject.

She did not have enough time to form a thought as he immediately captured her lips in a typical Jinnai fashion- forcefully, passionately and most importantly lustfully.

It was safe to say that the pair did not leave the loyal chambers for some time, until the Phantom Tribe maids arrived with breakfast as in accordance to the unspoken rules of the palace.

Now that the Grand Marshall had been made presentable he was in the right state of mind to survey the progress they had made in the years.

It was supposed to take decades just to establish a new proper hive for the Bugrom and their new client race, but under mixture of pure genius and luck, they had made leaps in technologies and experienced a population boom as the mass cloning was undertaken, not too dissimilar to the birth of Bugrom. However, most of their advancement came from the discovery of untapped bio-drones buried into the Desert of the Ancients. With them came a new caste of more independent warriors more suitable for leadership purposes, which were dubbed Sparatoi, in a reference only the Grand Marshall understood.

The palace now was one of the many spires littering the Bugrom territories as the true hive stretched throughout the land, several kilometers deep into the planets crust. This of course was another precaution against the Eye of God, which had been his downfall previously.

All this time they prepared for the second attempt of their conquest and while most were fairly confident that they could win, Jinnai had insisted on waiting at least a year more to develop the sufficient numbers to destroy the Alliance and most importantly Roshtaria, which incidentally was where all his enemies resided.

Despite claiming most important posts in the Empire, Katsuhiko did not perform a whole lot of administrate work, he delegated and relegated these tasks to various secretaries and hive overseers. His august self, concerned himself the most important matters, the vision of the recovering empire and the war that was brewing.

His office was set in the same floor as his chambers and offered him a magnificent view to the River of God, which shone azure in this beautiful day. It was rather utilitarian with few luxuries, such as an elevator to the kitchens, a music player and terminal connecting the other hives.

Sitting at the desk with tea in a nearby mug, he set out to work.

The Sparatoi, and Groucho who were in the room, made scarce of themselves and stood guard outside.

Katsuhiko looked through his daily routine and cracked his finger joints, allowing his grin grow to its natural size.

Contrary to popular opinion among the Earthlings, Jinnai was not so obnoxious to believe that it could only be won through raw force of arms and that’s why the past years, the Phantom Tribe, in addition to agreeing to be his chief researchers and valued allies, were in charge of their spy network.

It might have been reckless and dangerous to give them such prominent roles that could very easily undermine all his hard work, but they shared a kinship, built upon bitter anger against the victors of the previous war. The Bugrom had also promised them something no country had in the past- equality and their own country after the war had been won. So the once ostracized people now had developed a sense of belonging and a true belief in their leaders, however eccentric they might have been.

Katsuhiko thanked whatever deity watched over him as there were few messages and attachments added to his agenda.

Inspect hive Omega.

Expand the spy network.

Meet with the Commanders.

Give the address.

Only the last item on the list gave him any joy as it made him feel more like the leader he was, instead of sitting through meetings and checking papers, which made him feel more like a CEO, which actually wasn’t half bad, but it was hard to return to such mundane affairs after almost conquering the world. Nothing had ever trumped that feeling of adrenaline he felt as he saw his troops marching through ruined streets of whatever unfortunate country stood in the way of Bugrom war machine.

Remembering his first conquest and Diva’s reward afterwards truly brought a smile on the young man’s face.

In the end even he, Katsuhiko Jinnai, fell a victim to the laziness and postponed his visit to hive Omega and summoned his generals to his office.

This left him with a considerable free time, which created another problem: what would he do now?

A part of him entertained to visit Diva or plot more destruction, but in the end the sense of responsibility created by his tenure as the Student Council President of Shinonome Highschool won out and here he was preparing his speech, while through the speakers an instrumental piece of Roshtarian music played.

It was no Mozart, Lizst or Chaikovsky, but it would do for now.

He tried to write his speech, but the eloquent words never came no matter how he tried. The speech remained unwritten, sheets of paper, smeared with ink and crumbled into balls had started to pile up in the trash bin and it was not long before Groucho had come in to take him to prepare for the address of the Empire.

As he stood in the dressing room, looking at his old school uniform, he was hit with a sense of nostalgia as it was when he had first spoken with Diva, surrounded by Bugrom and completely out of his depth.

This cheap navy-blue uniform with the insignia of his school had accompanied Katsuhiko to the places he had never thought imagine. The farthest he’d gone with it previously was Mt.Fuji in an excursion, but having been in a parallel dimension and a different planet altogether, he wondered how the uniform, and he with it, had made it back in one piece.

He had grown out of it, it had had a good run, but the time had come to part with adolescence and start anew.

This time dressing and being an adult.

Katsuhiko opened the closet and smiled as he set his eyes on his parade uniform. He was quite proud of it, having designed it himself, naturally.

It was a sharp looking suit and cape combo, all white with a black shirt and a purple tie, only thing that remained of military influence was a the golden pauldrons and the chain, that was meant to fasten the cloak around his neck.

Never before had clothes fit so well to his narrow frame and the cloth felt wonderful, the silks came from Diva’s own Bugrom artisans.

The Grand Marshall, Chancellor, God-Prophet of the Bugrom Empire, cast a glance at himself in the mirror and the reflection fired back the same grin. Not a hair was out of place, the only thing missing were his medals.

He lightly clapped and Zeppo, along with Marx marched in the room and saluted, before kneeling and presenting the contents of the boxes to him.

The first box contained his medals Katsuhiko had been awarded in his service and while they were not so many he had seen some officers wear in parades back home, the few he had were truly special and as the Bugrom weren’t materialistic species, the medals symbolized his worth to them, that couldn’t be measured.

In return he truly cared for them, even if they weren’t the brightest bunch and those he had named were almost his children after the campaigns they had been through. Other Bugrom, regardless of their strain were jealous and also wanted to be named as those six soon became known as heroes to all and were the only case of augmentation to Sparatoi class.

The Grand Bugrom Medal glistened in the artificial lighting of the dressing room and the man enjoyed the comfortable weight as the medal settled on his chest. Other medals were pinned to a violet sash fastened in a fashion like the royalty.

While the medals were the most important thing of his dress uniform, the contents of the other box were nothing to scoff at as Katsuhiko gazed at a beautiful saber and a beam pistol, both pitch black with silver accents.

After he fastened the holster of the sabre and pistol around him, the Grand Marshall finally felt ready. As he left the dressing room with a jubilant grin along with the two Bugrom, the rest of his loyal retinue awaited him.

Together as they had gone before the group walked toward the elevator that would carry him deep underground, to the Hall of Queen and his loyal legions.

Hall of Queen was the pinnacle of Bugrom ingenuity and design and despite the loss of the original hive and the hall, this one was even greater in every aspect. The colour crystals that made Diva’s throne now surrounded the walls, illuminating the enormous space. Floor tiles shone in the violet shade, signature to the higher castes of species, leading up to the dais of their Queen, who now sat in a much higher throne, giving a much more unreachable visage.

Katsuhiko should have been prepared for this, but he had never gotten quite used to the loudness the Bugrom created when they gathered in such masses. Even the walls were covered and to his amusement the few high ranking Phantom Tribe spokespeople that had arrived here were extremely uncomfortable by the numbers and proximity of the Bugrom.

Diva sat like a proper demonic empress in her throne, with an amused smirk on her face that promised another ‘surprise’ mating after he was finished, this made the man to sigh. Was she in heat? Could Bugrom even go in heat?

She was surrounded from all sides by Sparatoi Praetorian guard, carrying multiple beam weapons and pikes, which allowed some semblance of space for the Queen from her adoring subjects.

All eyes were upon on him as he made his presence known on the path to her throne and the buzzing increased and the cheers. Katsuhiko walked slowly with poise and clear intent, face completely smiling and waving his minions. Each step that took him closer to the throne, the more a certain kind of nervousness tried to creep in, but he was far superior to allow this to faze him.

When Mr.Jinnai reached the beginning of the steps to Diva’s throne, the chatter died down and the general was certain that he could hear a pin drop. He kept his head down and waited.

This was another of Diva’s rituals as she had started thinking up these strange traditions just to entertain him. Katsuhiko noted as this was more growth of her part as when they had first met she was far less active, deigning others to act and plan in her stead, it was commendable, and he waited the moment when she would ride into battle with him, but baby steps right now, baby steps.

If only his father could see him now, he sneered.

It was not that his father was a bad man, he was just a common office drone and a spineless worm. Jinnai detested worms and the fact that he had never tried to defend him from his mother or sister.

As for his mother, Katsuhiko didn’t know, maybe she’d be proud, maybe she would disown him, who knew, and he was past caring as of now.

Diva’s soft, almost silken hands cupped his face, brought out the budding conqueror out of his inner thoughts and made him look up.

It was no mistake of who adored him the most, her very being seemed to shine.

“My children and dearest allies” she turned from him and addressed the attendees, her voice regal and commanding. While the event was translated to the less than lucky that couldn’t.

“Three years ago, we both suffered a grave defeat, we lost our homes and loved ones” Diva continued with steel and authority in her voice, if only she knew how proud of her he was right now.

“We were forced in exile and the world thought us defeated. The miracle worker had failed. Punishment for such failure is death, but how could we sentence so harshly our bravest soldier, who risked life and limb, commanding from the front lines and never stopping once. Returning to the Hive only when he had subdued the legendary demon god Ifurita, our greatest boon and our doom. Katsuhiko Jinnai deserves forgiveness and each year as we grow more in number and power, let us show him that we Bugrom value our heroes!” Diva praised him and slowly rose him to a standing position, never letting go of his face until he stood eye to eye with her.

His brown ones peered into her amber ones and, Katsuhiko knew what came next.

She pressed her lips chastely to his forehead as a sign of absolution and slowly sauntered back to her throne, before allowing the messenger to announce his address.

“ALL HAIL THE GRAND MARSHALL OF THE OMNIPOTENT BUGROM EMPIRE! ALL HAIL THE ALL-TONGUE GENERAL, TAMER OF IFURITA! ALL HAIL MR.JINNAI THE HERO!” the uncharacteristically deep voice of the small bug rang out and the crowds went wild, the cheering and clapping escalated to a level when he could no longer hear his thoughts.

Some of the dignitaries clapped with them, a rare phantom tribesman cracking a smile.

Katsuhiko, however knew how to do this and simply raised his arm and clenched his hand in a fist and immediately the Hall of Queen went silent as a grave, only indication that they were listening were the shaking of antennae.

Terrific.

“For ages our people have been hunted. Phantom tribe robbed of their country time and time again, before our despicable enemy tried to destroy them for good. They cast the Bugrom in the same pit as insects scuttering under their beds and their arrogance knew no bounds. They repeatedly show that they are not worthy of the power they are given as their only way to grasp their power is an indestructible weapon that cannot be stopped. They are powerless without it. We brought them to their knees, I with my army, you my Phantom Tribe, by showing how powerless they are without their precious weapon.” Katsuhiko relished in the outrage his audience generated at the simplest facts and waving his arm, bringing his cloak to flow behind him, the man continued

“If there was justice in the world, we would be feasting in Roshtaria, in the throne room, while the princesses would grovel before our very feet. In this world justice is absent but does that mean we have to give up?!”

“NO!” the crowd exploded and with the corner of his eye, Katsuhiko could see most of the Phantom Tribe shouting as well. He threw his arm in front of himself and pointed to the masses gathered before him.

“Let us make our own justice! Let us be the judge, jury and executioner! El-Hazard is within our reach! We must just wait when an opportunity presents itself and then fall upon the capitol of Roshtaria as lightning and destroy our sole obstacle-The Trigger of Destruction” he rallied the crowd, wildly gesticulating.

“It is an ugly thing without good, it just destroys and destroys, a true shield for weaklings to hide behind. We will crush those who looked down upon us, no, we will obliterate them! Their descendants will remember this for eternity, that we crushed them, and we won’t kill them!”

Outrage sparked in the masses and the buzzing started to remind him of a hornet’s nest.

“For what good is humiliation if you won’t force them to live through it and suffer?”

Silence reigned again, and he then knew that it was time to go in for a kill.

“They will know what we feel, but we won’t be so kind to leave them an out to turn the tables like we are going to! There is no other path for us than total victory! Believe in me and believe in yourselves for through me our beliefs shall shape reality! NEXT YEAR WE MARCH!” the Grand Marshall finished and once more the crowd was ecstatic, and Queen Diva had stepped down from her throne and approached him, hips swaying and only one thing on her mind.

Immensely satisfied with himself, Katsuhiko offered his elbow to his queen, who gracefully accepted it and linked her own arm through it. The pair was about to proceed back to the royal quarters when the door was blasted open and two exhausted Bugrom messengers crawled towards them.

“What happened?” Diva asked sharply, and the messenger could wheeze out a few buzzes, but then quickly fell due exhaustion.

Katsuhiko thought about it had said and slowly started piecing together what he had heard. Daggers, ships and bow. That didn’t make sense because no hive was near water and the tunnels were impregnable from outside.

What if the last word meant something different.

It was ‘Bow’

What would be similar to a bow when talking about ships.

Wait…A bow

Abow

Abov

Above!

Ships dagger above…

His blood ran cold, Katsuhiko had expected everything since his arrival on El-Hazard, but an alien invasion was not on his list.

**STAR WARS:**

**MY CONQUEST IS THE SEA OF STARS**

**The SSD Executor under the command of Sith lord Darth Vader is hunting Jedi in the unknown space, when an anomaly in force draws the Dark Lord to the strange world. El-Hazard is a world in conflict between the free kingdom Alliance and the Bugrom Empire under the leadership of the sinister Katsuhiko Jinnai, while the kingdoms are led by the valiant twin princesses. The arrival of the Galactic Empire sets in motion a chain of events that will be felt for the millennia.**


	2. The Day El Hazard stopped: I

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the SW or El Hazard, as much as I wish to.**

**_Warnings: Rated R, NC-17_ **

Chapter 1: Day El-Hazard stopped (I)

The alien ship was alone and enormous, easily overshadowing a good portion of the land which honestly really didn’t tell him that much from his view, aside that it was huge. The dagger like form to his mind thought that these vessels were undoubtedly made for militaristic purposes, but there was no knowing the differences between humans and the newcomers. Immediately Katsuhiko knew that to begin fighting them would be unwise as any space faring species would have better technology than those on a lower level of the tech tree. He would rather observe the situation before acting.

This is what led him back to his office where with great interest he watched the event unraveling before his very through a screen, broadcasted by a field agent operating in the wilderness of Roshtaria.

Half an hour had passed since the spacecraft had descended into the atmosphere and the lower it descended, the more cynical Jinnai became of their chances to win, should an invasion commence. As estimated from the live feed from the scene, he was quickly calculating that the monstrosity was over 19 kilometers long.

Clenching his fingers and resting his elbows onto the desk, the Grand Marshall of Bugrom Empire, felt his mind race in speed he hadn’t experienced before. Thoughts snapped from one scenario to the next and each one was spelled one thing and one thing only:

Doom.

Yes, he was being rather melodramatic at the moment, but he was never one to mince his words.

Katsuhiko was about to call one of the guards to bring him his tea, but then the ship moved. With rather impressive speed the massive craft was heading straight for the Eye of God, giving a rather pointed symbolism of a dagger piercing a heart.

Immediately as the ship neared the superweapon, the Eye shone and Katsuhiko hoped that he would never have to see it fire again. It was out of character for the rather spineless Rune Venus in all her beauty to commit to such atrocity, which meant that Fatora was the more likely of the two to force her sibling to act so hastily. The man was split, as on one hand he wished to return to his routine scheming and preparations for conquest, but on the other, he didn’t wish for his enemies to succeed, neither option was good in his book, especially with the curve ball thrown into his plans.

In that moment the world seemed to stop as the beam launched from the eye collided with the alien spacecraft. A shock-wave that followed was enough to knock the scout down. The feed vanished, and he hoped that the scout was alright.

Soon the monitor sizzled and the image shown would be burned forever in the back of his mind. The destructive beam was colliding with the shields of the ship and instead of tearing through ships hull like paper, the yellow lance of energy was stopped by a glowing blue shield.

It was impossible.

It was unthinkable.

It showed how screwed they all were.

If the aliens could block out the destructive yield of Eye of Gods, which approximately of his calculations eclipsed the most powerful weapon created in human history, the Soviet Union’s Tsar Bomba, by quite the margin.

There was never even a chance to begin with.

Now, however, was not the time to fall to despair.

“Damn it all to hell!” Katsuhiko banged his fist on the table in anger as once again his plans were thwarted again by a third party. This wasn’t fair, though Jinnai recognized that fairness had no place in this world.

“Fuck!” He held his head between his hands and watched the events unfold.

The Eye prepared another blast to test the ships defenses, but to his surprise the iris, from which the beam was fired, exploded in an azure flame, sending debris flying everywhere. The clouds surrounding the Eye, were vaporized, leaving the ruined image of the super-weapon seared into his mind.

The explosion had clearly ruined the structure, well at least this way his Alliance was effectively disarmed.

A rueful smirk settled on Jinnai’s face as schemes upon schemes piled up in his mind. Guerilla warfare, kidnappings, collaboration all were ideas the young man reconsidered the events and how they could play out.

Now the capital ship was sending out smaller ships, while emerald lances, no lasers, fired upon the hastily reconstructed defences, in wake of his own bid of conquest. There was no time to lose! Who knew how quickly this war could end before Katsuhiko could attempt once more to try and lay his claim to the world that had given him this second chance.

What caught his attention now was that two smaller ships, descending from the capital one had set course past the river and undoubtedly was heading in the general vicinity of the hive.

Shit.

Katsuhiko sighed, he had rather liked the view above ground.

“Attention! This is Grand Marshall Jinnai speaking. Currently we are on the precipice of our history. We face new invaders, ones immune to the powers of the Eye of God. Now we can ask ourselves one question: can we survive what is to come?” he spoke into intercom as the ships drew nearer and nearer, like the reaper gliding silently after its prey.

“I honestly have no answer to this, but I certainly know that we have to do something if we are to survive. Initiate operation: Burrow” All across the Bugrom lands every inhabitant, from the lowest of drones, to the Exalted Queen Diva herself heard his words and braced for impact as the spires that had been constructed across the land, started sinking into ground.

The roar of Bugrom machinery and Phantom Tribe science could be heard on the surface as the towers slowly submerged into the ground.

With that out of the way, Jinnai grabbed the keyboard of his terminal and entered a comm sequence.

“Scorpio: Sagitarius Aries” on the other end a series of buzzes could be heard as his precious praetorian’s operators confirmed the mission parameters.

The young man relaxed in his chair and gazed at the metal shield where the window once was.

Now to greet their guests.

In the Capitol of Roshtaria, a rather portly merchant picked up the small rectangle device and brushed his graying beard.

While he loathed working with the criminals, their masters paid quite handsomely. While in the beginning he had been skeptical with working for the unseen puppeteers behind this particular group of bandits, the money he had made in the first month alone had paid all his debts AND given his daughter a respectable dowry.

The bandits didn’t ask for much, aside for information on the market and to store their loot in one of his storehouses. While their masters hadn’t shown their faces, the small grey box in his hands was the only direct link to them. The leader of the bandits had forbidden him to mess around with it, but to answer immediately if such an event came.

Beads of sweat flew down his forehead as he knew that this wasn’t a coincidence. With trembling hands, the man squeezed the rectangular button to answer the strange device.

With a sharp hiss, the small screen lit up in yellow light and a metallic voice spoke to him.

“ ** _Greetings Mr.Shurat, you have served us well, but right now we have more need of you than ever_**.” That was one way to put it, with the giant triangles gliding over the city, casting the Capitol in complete shadow. Shurat wondered what those things were, but decided that this was some new foe, different from the other kingdoms and the Bugrom War. He hoped that soon everything would return to its rightful place, but there was something in the air that told him that it was not meant to be.

“ ** _Head to your ‘special’ storehouse and prepare the passage with all the equipment we have stored there_**.”

Normally in this kind of situation he would have grabbed all he had and fled, like many of the residents of the city, but with his daughter safely married and his second wife expecting a child, he couldn’t allow to put them to risk if any of the bandits or other minions in the employ of this mysterious man behind the scheme. The man cursed loudly and hid the guard ray pistol in his pants, rushing to the back door, from which he could swiftly access the storehouse.

“Hullo there!” the door opened and a tall youth with an unsettling grin peered at the merchant who didn’t break his stride, swiftly exiting the house and past the other three of the criminals comrades, who hid in the shadows of the streets.

“What is the meaning of this?! Zed?!” Shurat half snarled, half gasped as he was hoisted by his arms by the other two. Dressed in the usual attire of dark form fitting outfits with strange animal masks at their waists they smirked and started carrying the merchant, despite the protesting and cursing, while their leader trailed behind laughing merrily.

“Foxtrot and Tango will get you to the site, while I and Golf shall get our…’guest’ ” there was something wrong in the way Zed said it and the lifelessness in the rest of his face, compared to the ever present grin made Shurat rethink the deal he had made with the devils.

Before the merchant could reply Zed and Golf turned right and disappeared in another intersection. Above him screamed ray fire of the otherworldly aliens and their ships were descending into the city. It was like the Bugrom all over again, only this time there was no hope left for them as the eye smouldered in ruin.

The City was in chaos and the further they got from the center, where the invaders had started established a landing zone, the rowdier it got as nobody wanted to remain in the city that could go to the gods any second. Mothers clutching their babes to their breasts, men carrying everything they could fled, in the crowd it was difficult to pass them as the fires started somewhere in the poor district.

Shurats storehouse was located at the edge of port and market districts, that allowed his firm to deploy his good efficiently as he didn’t have enough money to open a second one nearer the docks, however he thought that this was one of the reasons why they had chosen him at all, for reasons bad or worse.

When they came upon the storehouse they saw four men dressed in rags trying to break open the door.

“Pathetic thieves!” the merchant raged, but silently he was relieved that the old brick building was untouched, and no one had successfully broken in. He was about to command the bandits to take care of them, but then his behind met the paved street and discomfort bloomed where the sun didn’t shine.

Ready to give the minions a piece of his mind, Shurat opened his mouth, but immediately fell silent as he saw what transpired in front of him.

The two rushed forwards, with two wicked daggers drawn, crouching like a praying mantis. Exploding into a violent cyclone, Foxtrot barreled into the first two, pining them to the wall. Tango was slower but the sickening cracks that echoed amidst the chaos could be heard clear as a day.

The beautiful Barrenese oak door was splattered with blood and entrails, it was no time to cry about it, Shurat thought fearfully as the two killers approached him, both with bloody hands and held out the extremities, offering to help him up.

With shaking knees the fat merchant rose to his feet and promptly pointed his head at the pavement and puked.

“Sorry about that” they weren’t sorry one bit Shurat angrily thought as he cleaned his beard of puke.

“Well, I’m off. Hotel, check the warehouse.” Zed pointed at the warehouse and sprinted off in a random direction. The merchant looked at the remaining bandit who had wasted no time in opening the door and made his way inside.

The wooden floor creaked under the merchant’s weight as he hurriedly rushed into the storehouse, shutting the bolt behind him. It was strange how with all the riots nothing in the storehouse was touched, no glass was broken and no signs pointed of unlawful entry. Shurat was not the richest merchant in the city or even the kingdom, but he was wealthy enough to be a target for enterprising thieves.

Hotel, as the killer was called, did not show any interest in the wares lying around, instead in a bizarre display, he had dropped on all fours and shuffled around the room, randomly knocking on the plank floor.

Shurat was of course surprised, but did nothing to interject his own opinion where it clearly wasn’t wanted.

As the strange actions in front of him continued for a while, the old man felt himself grow bored with Hotels antics and spent time looking at the many carpets and boxes of crystals he had smuggled in when he first came in contact with the mysterious employer and his freaks.

Just as he recalled the strange voice and even stranger device, the said object started to shake into Shurats pocket. Immediately the man took it out and looked for instructions, curious to know what his employer had wanted.

“ ** _Mr. Shurat-_** ”The voice called to him and in an instant Shurat became aware how the building had gone silent and Hotel was standing like a normal person, in a far corner of the room. The silence was eerie as Hotel stood there unblinking and certainly not breathing. What was he?!

Shurat didn’t receive an answer to his question as the planks exploded nearby Hotel, kicking up foundation, dirt and chunks of wood. As the dust filled the storehouse, Shurat could make out only vague shapes that were climbing out of the hole.

The dust cleared revealing a swarm of accursed Bugrom.

“ **As I was saying** , thank you for your continued support, but now you are at crossroads” metallic voice cracked and disappeared, the device now clearly showing the floating torso of the grinning Arch-traitor, son of dozen hells, Katsuhiko Jinnai.

“Y-You!”

“Me.” The smile disappeared from the conquerors face as he snapped his fingers and Shurat felt cold steel against his neck.

“Now that you are aware of your benefactors, we now have to renegotiate our agreement. Nod if you want to listen to it or save us the trouble and drag your throat across the blade if you have no intention to listen” he said dispassionately and the merchant didn’t even try to argue.

His loyalty was first to his family, then his business, the kingdom took backseat on this one.

Shurat nodded and prayed to his ancestors that he had made the right choice. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he nodded and nodded.

The bugs buzzed and clacked, which strangely sounded like laughter. The torso of Jinnai was smiling, but that was the last thing Shurat would see for a while as Hotel knocked the merchant out with one lazy arm chop.

“Can we eat him?” the burly man asked his leader, through the small device he could see his boss drag a hand across his face, mouth forming a grimace.

“I told you that you are now human…well as human as a Bugrom can be I suppose” Katsuhiko angled his head in feigned disinterest

“And?”

Hotel darted his head down and his ears twitched, a remnant of their previous shells “And humans don’t eat other humans…?”

“Correct.” the holographic display nodded and continued” Now go and get me my aliens, with the expected risk I authorize “Howl at the Moon”,”

Every member of surface team looked at one another and blinked, before their shapes started to rumble. Skin tore like paper, a second pair of arms freed themselves under the stomach and stretched , testing out their ability to move.

Their once human face was removed, revealing second pair of eyes and a set of mandibles, created for rending flesh.

A shrill screech echoed in the storehouse and Jinnai grinned as the four of his new Spy Mantis strain was a complete success.

“ _Repo squad won’t fail you, Grand Marshall!_ ” Hotel screeched, saluting with all of his arms raised with clenched fingers.

“I know you won’t. Goodspeed Hotel,” he turned to the entryway, where the two members of Repo squad stood, carrying a man in white armour “Foxtrot, Tango” Katsuhiko addressed his other underlings “Get him to the Phantom tribe, but stay and watch for any foul play.”

Both bugs-cyborg hybrids saluted once and took the armoured figure, while the standard strain raised their crude beam weapons and saluted with clicks and screeches as they listened with rapt attention the Chancellor’s orders.

“My dear children” the holographic torso shuffled out of the view, before dragging a map of the city in view “The aliens are captured and while that would normally be enough, I have no doubts that the princesses will try and escape the palace through these points, before using the waterways to leave for Mt.Muldoon.” he gesticulated at the various dots placed on the map. The bugs buzzed and chirped in agreement as they raptly listened to their orders

“You will intercept them here and if you manage to let them slip away then the other checkpoints set across the river” all of the Bugrom soldiers gathered in the warehouse nodded in agreement, yet one of their number clacked, immediately awakening the rumble of the hive.

Katsuhiko closed his eyes and sighed in frustration as all of them berated the poor soldier who hadn’t understood d his orders.

“Enough!” the Grand Marshall barked silencing all the chatter “If you missed something, the rest should explain it. Now once you’ve secured the princess-deliver her onto the Sparatoi squads near scout outpost Epsilon-01. Good luck in your mission!” The hologram then waved and disappeared, leaving the insectoid beings alone with the unconscious merchant.

Looking at the human with apathy and a bit of hunger, Hotel looked at his lesser brothers and smiling he raised his fists in the air once more and screeched, his brethren following with his example.

For the first time since the War as Alliance called it, the Bugrom were let loose up the streets of Roshtaria.

**A.N: the Empire rains fire from above on Roshtaria and Kingdom alliance, while the Bugrom continue to scurry underneath. What twisted schemes the God-King of Bugrom has planned to succeed in this inevitable war? If you liked this or wanted to give your opinion, please leave a review so I can improve and answer any questions you might have.**

**Have a pleasant day and I’ll see you next time!**

**-Spook**


	3. The Day El Hazard stopped II

**My Conquest is the Sea of Stars**

**Previously on :** **The SSD Executor under the command of Lord Vader is hunting Jedi in the unknown space, when an anomaly in the force draws the Dark Lord to the strange world. El-Hazard is a world in conflict between the Free kingdom Alliance and the Bugrom Empire under the leadership of the sinister Katsuhiko Jinnai, while the kingdoms are led by the twin princesses Fatora and Rune. The arrival of the Galactic Empire sets in motion a chain of events that will be felt for the millennia.**

**A.N: Minor changes to cannon such as Vader having SSD Executor earlier than in the canon.**

**Warnings: Rated R for adult content, explicit scenes will be marked as such.**

**Chapter 2: The day El Hazard stopped (II)**

Another guard slumped as three holes in rapid succession were burned through him. Then another one got caught by a thermal detonator and few streets past a patrol walked into an ambush with an excellent view of a sniper. This whole invasion was going far smoother than anyone would have predicted.

Clone Sergeant CT-8188 “Fume” sneered as he kicked a corpse out of his way and motioned the two light tanks to continue to sweep the streets clear of hostiles. Shouldering his smoking DC-15S the white clad soldier looked around the deserted square, that once had housed a water fountain and a market. The stalls were smoking and cracking with dying fire as the ruined statue still continued to spill water. It was a damn shame.

However, this world had attacked the pride of Imperial Navy- the personal flagship of Lord Vader and for that this world would have no mercy. The brass had instructed to clear out the city of hostiles and capture the seats of government and that’s what he was about to do. Out of the corner of his eye he could spy children looking at him with fear from a window above. From what he had heard the Supreme Commander had delayed the order of orbital bombardment in favour of a land operation.

“Move along troopers” he barked as they started marching, blasters ready, fingers on the triggers “Commander Appo gave us our orders to secure the area around the weapon and there’s still quite the trek so get the kriff moving!”

After all, despite the technological differences it was not wise for a trooper to get arrogant. He had heard enough stories of overconfident troopers brought low by a primitive, despite their superior training. He was better than that and had made it wherever he went that the men he served with knew it too.

The ruined streets and sparse firefights were all they encountered on their trek to their new designated post. The newer troopers joked among themselves as they marched between the tanks while Fume had tapped into the direct officer comms and kept updated on the situation as the fighting died down.

Pockets of resistance still remained but were rapidly shrinking due to light vehicles that now were deployed to intimidate the native population. This was one of the easiest invasions in which he had ever participated in and now was the chief cause of his worries. In all of his years the Clone Sergeant had honed his gut feeling that had saved him multiple times against the bugs in Geonosis, then the clankers all over the galaxy. A light scar still remained on his neck as he had narrowly evaded the blade of one of Dooku’s assassins sent after Skywalker. This was too easy, there had to be some hook or hidden enemy lay in wait.

The closer they approached the tower under the superweapon, his comms were overcome by static and only in the distance blaster fire could be heard. All he heard right now was the calm squall of the enormous river coiling around the capitol of these peoples.

“It feels wrong” he said in the comm and raised his hand in the air to halt the entourage “There were at least three other squads supposed to secure the location beforehand…”

“Troopers” he addressed the men before him “Who has received sharpshooter training? Step forward”

Three troopers stepped forward, only difference between them, the small azure markings on their white pauldrons.

“Alright,” he beckoned his brothers to gather around him “Here’s the target” he pointed at the map on his handheld holographic display. “The other squads were to arrive at these locations, which means that there’s a possibility that the natives have something nasty up their sleeves”

“I” he pointed at his brothers “Want you three to take other three troopers and make nests half a click from the target zone. You are to inform me once you get there and await my orders and my orders only” Fume looked at the men through his visor. Three other troopers, none of which he knew that well volunteered and walked beside the snipers who were setting up their DC-15 modifications and rechecking their supplies.

“Sir, yes sir!” they didn’t salute or even look up , but that was fine as at this moment the formalities weren’t necessary.

That left him twelve troopers and two light tanks.

“Good luck soldiers” he and the rest of the troopers said their goodbyes and the response was just as he had expected. Rude, crude and honest

“Kriff you too!”

“You better pay me back for that Pazaak game!”

With these words the troopers left in different direction and the sergeant turned back to his remaining troopers.

“While boys set up their long rage solution at the towers, our job will be to find out who or what exactly is at fault and then put it down. For safety precaution one tank will deliver the message back to the base camp while the rest will proceed to the site and pronto.” The troopers nodded and the tank already turned to proceed the way back they came.

“Treat this as it was Felucia all over again. I don’t want any nasty surprises” every clone blanched at these words as they recalled the humid hellish jungle of that outer rim planet and the brothers they had lost to the clankers and the creatures dwelling within.

With that the troopers silently proceeded.

They crept across the silent streets, behind the tank, overturned every corpse and let drones check for landmines. Pressing against the walls of the narrow streets the troopers were on full alert as they neared their destination.

At the next intersection, they heard movement. Sweat dripped from Fume’s brow as the tank immediately stopped and the soldiers immediately checked the alleyway, safety off only to find a toddler wandering the street.

“Kriff” the trooper beside Fume cursed as they turned safety on their blasters and looked at the shocked child, a girl that started crying at the sight of the admittedly scary men.

The trooper was ready to help the child, but the Sergeant held a hand on his comrade’s chest. That trooper was young, but Fume knew of the horrifying acts the guerrillas and insurgents were capable of. Another reasons why fighting droids was easier than sentients, especially humanoids.

“She may be armed” he said slowly and took in the outfit of the litte girl. No backpack or otherwise oversized clothing that could mask belts of explosives, no other objects in her hands that could be explosives or poison vats.

“Fine, but be careful” he admitted begrudgingly and removed the hand from the other troopers breastplate.

He took off his helm and placed it on the ground, trying to show the little girl that he was the same as her. The child looked at the white armoured man in confussion and as he knelt down and stretched out his arms, the little girl waddled towards him. Grime and dust dirtied her face, while her little blue dress had holes, while small scrapes were on her knees.

“Come here” the gentle trooper beckoned with a step forward. Fume rolled his eyes as the little child waddled to the trooper, who picked her up gently and holstered his blaster, before taking his helm.

“What will you do with her?” Fume asked as the other trooper rocked the small human in his arms “I don’t know, but keep her safe.”

“How do you intend to do this as we embark on a dangerous mission?”

“…”

“Of course. Get her to the tank, trooper” he motioned to the vehicle one intersection away from them “After the mission is over you’ll give her to back to a native woman. Is that clear?”

“Crystal, sir” the other clone said with some reluctance in his voice and whispered to the child ignoring his superior “Everything’s gonna be fine kid, do you want to sit in the cool tank?” to emphasize he pointed at the vehicle and to his amusement the child mumbled “tank” and started giggling.

Fume shook his head and waited once the child was safely in the hands of the tanks driver, much to his chagrin.

“Thanks Fume” the trooper said and donned his helm once again. The older clone shook his head and motioned for others to move along.

Slowly, but surely they neared the area designated in their comms. Deadly silence that had dragged along them since their landing previously felt to be far away, now reigned supreme and the lull of waves felt to be closer than ever. This wasn’t right, there weren’t supposed any water where they were going, at least not in this scale. On their maps, the river was supposed to be at least half a click away from their target area.

His comm device beeped and immediately he halted the retinue.

“Chief, you’d better see this”

With shades of blue coming from the small handheld projector Fume was immediately stupefied at the scene playing before him. In the middle of a decimated town square he could spot wrecks of several tanks and walkers laying half submerged in flood that seemed to be held up at the edges of the square, as if felt to be held together by some otherworldly magic.

Yet CT-8188 was all too familiar with this magical power called Force.

“Kriffin’ Jedi” Fume snarled as he laid his eyes on the giant ball of clear water that was floating above the square, plates from durasteel forming a makeshift shield, to defend the Jedi witch in the middle.

“Trooper” he barked to the sharpshooter to the comm “Share your camera FOV with me, uplink code WS- 8888-Gamma’’ there was a slight nod from the holoprojector and immediately the lenses from the helmet saw through the integrated ImTech scout goggles and up close the scene intimidated him much more than he thought to be possible as memories from the recent Clone Wars started to involuntary flash before his eyes.

It almost made him touch the cybernetic installed in the socket where his eye used to be.

However, no longer he was a” shiny” and instead of pondering the past immediately the thoughts went to how to kill the Jedi encased in the ball of liquid. Upon closer inspection Fume saw just what was transpiring inside the bubble of water. Despite the surrounding debris, the trooper saw it clear as day, a woman floating in the water.

Past the high speed spinning of the water he could see her holding onto what was body of a man, with water trying to heal his wounds. Shaking his head in dismissal Fume, continued to survey the battlefield. Shards of melting ice was still sticking out of the corpses of the troopers and the clone captain knew that it was a folly to attempt ground attack. He had seen enough Jedi cutting through swathes of droids and clones to attempt this.

“HQ, this is CT-8188 reporting in” he called into the holopad, before with sizzling blue light appeared the picture of one of the staff members on the mobile headquarters at the LZ

“Copy CT-8188. What is it?” came the nasally voice of the newly recruited officers straight out of the academy. These shinies weren’t fit to even breathe the same room as the veterans of the Clone Wars, but Fume kept his cool. He knew that most of his men and the rest shared his opinions.

“I require a firing solution from the Executor” the blue silhouette of the young man was visibly shaken, before straightening out and doing a double take.

“And why by The Maker would I do that?!”

“Transmitting the coordinates and the footage”

Underneath his helmet the clone grinned as the soldier grew pale and hurriedly rushed out of the sight of the holoreceiver, rushing back with Commander Cody himself, now in the blank stormtrooper armour

“Commander Cody” Fume saluted the older clone, who returned his short salute and took of his own helmet, showing light signs of aging.

“Should we inform Lord Vader about this?” the captain asked and received denial in the form of shake of the head

“Negative, his Lordship is assaulting the enemy castle as we speak. I don’t want to be on his bad side when he comes back. Rendezvous with your men and proceed towards mission objectives, we want to sweep the city clear before Lord Vader is finished in the palace. A firing solution will be ready in T minus 2 minutes”

“Sir, my men will need more time!” Fume protested, but the commander shook his head

“Negative, remember your orders trooper. Your boys should be fast enough for T minus 3 minutes to get back to you.”

“Copy that sir, over.” That was the moment he knew that it was time to recall his men from what was to be a death zone, curtesy of the Turbolaser batteries of the Super Star Destroyer.

Terminating the connection Fume commanded the rest to get on the tank, while clicking his commlink and firing quick orders for the snipers who were currently rappelling from the ruined clocktower with reckless abandon, despite their training no one wished to be caught in the middle of blast of a capital ship. Even if they were safely out of the blast radius.

The firing solution would be ready any second now, but the clone sergeant saw no sight of his men, grim realization came to his heart as he climbed into the tank. Once inside he offered one last prayer for his brave snipers and waited.

Across the city, where the last bastions of fighting still hadn’t ceased, the twin princesses surveyed what was the end of their rule. In the Palace, Princess Rune Venus and Princess Fatora were having the most common type of discussion discovered between a pair of siblings- a heated row.

“Why did you have the Eye to try to them down? Did a thought not fit in your head that these aliens might have a technology more advanced than ours and the Eye could be destroyed?!”

“The Eye did destroy the Bugrom!” Fatora cut back, but Rune wasn’t done yet, the promiscuous princess hadn’t seen her sister like that since the Bugrom War.

“If you weren’t so busy trying to seduce the maids and being an utter glutton, you might have noticed that Katsuhiko Jinnai and Queen Diva are alive and well, if the debacle in Cretaria was of any indication! I have no doubt that he will assist us, but we have to hold the Palace until then.” The blonde continued her accusations, but soon enough stopped of the pointlessness of the situation, the stress wouldn’t be an enemy she would succumb to. Not till the end of their rule as bleak as things seemed right now.

“Fatora, where’s Makoto and the rest?” Rune asked as she looked out of the window. Not even Jinnai’s maniacal campaign had done such damage to the city. While the teenager had experienced the full malice of the Bugrom armies, their conquest had been remarkably clean, hitting only the infrastructure junctions and points of interest under the pretense of the brutal war machine, but these aliens acted like meat grinders, showing no empathy for her guardsmen and the history of the planet. From what she had witnessed, the white armoured aliens treated every obstacle as a living breathing foe, which meant it’s destruction. She could see her city burning and the streets run red with the blood of her guardsmen. It tugged at her heartstrings, but she wouldn’t be the helpless girl she was three years ago.

Fatora crossed her arms and pointed at the direction of the makeshift barricades blocking all, but the secret entrances to the Throne room “ Fujisawa went to check up on Miz, stopping the crash of the Eye took a lot out of her, I doubt she will be of any use to the defence, Shayla and Afura are welding close entrances and are prepared to battle alongside Sir Londs and everyone else.” This relieved the crown princess immensely and she allowed herself to sit down on the miniature throne in their room.

“What about Dr.Schtalubaugh?” Rune asked and her sister used that time to arm herself with

“He has gone with Makoto and Nanami, to convince Jinnai”

“At least all is not lost, then, how long would it take them to arrive at the site of the former hive?”

“If they took the prototype and the Bugrom are near, I’d wager half a day at least. How will we hold on until then, sister?”

“I don’t know sis, I don’t know”

Fatora slumped against one of the cushions and hugged her knees. She hoped that Alielle was safe, now she missed her more than ever.

Suddenly the communication table buzzed alight and the princesses could hear Londs shouting. The guards in the room shook with terror as they all realised what was currently happening at the entrance of Roshtaria’s palace.

Fatora rushed at the table “Londs, report! What’s happening down there?” She almost shouted as the tell-tale sound of beamfire and explosions echoed through the background.

“Your Highness-” then it frazzled, and the table fell silent. This changed everything. They had breached the palace. There was no other choice but to run like vermin.

The two guards in the room looked at one another before they walked to a smooth face of a wall. Opening one of the many secret doors the two men ushered the girls within, closing the fake wall behind them. As soon as they were safe in the small passage, the girls heard sounds of door breaching and wails of their guardsmen. The princesses ran as fast as they could, daring not to look back.

Through the narrow passages and damp corridors, the two girls were only armed with the small arms pistols and their wits. Running on the very last vestiges of their stamina, the two took a right turn when the path branched. They hoped that their memory had been correct and they were now heading for the secret underwater hangar in the many branches of river of God and not the tomb of previous queens.

“If we survive this then I’m forsaking women and wine altogether!” Fatora cried out as she stepped into another puddle of water, feeling the wetness as it soaked through her previously dry feet.

“IF” Rune Venus glared at her sister “we survive this and everything returns to normal, you’re going to spend the rest of your days in a monastery!”

“Oh sister, why art tho so cruel?” the brunette groaned as they took another turn, using the time to tell Rune a stupid joke, fully aware that it would do nothing to alleviate the stress of their unfavourable situation. In this carnage there was little she could do to help her sister or her nation, but for her people she’d have to remain strong and support her sister through it all.

Their rewards and struggles were rewarded soon enough when they came up heavy wooden door, that pushed aside revealed a spacious cavern glittering light from the stalactites hanging above, in the middle of the underground lake sat a grand yacht, sleek and royal without a doubt, but there the similarities ended between the usual craft used by the Royal family ended. Without white sails accustomed to, the craft seemed almost sinister with its black coat of paint and weapons platforms.

“Wow, isn’t it cool?!” Fatora cheered as she almost skipped over to the craft intent on inspecting every nook and cranny of it, all peril and threat gone from her mind. Rune merely crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, trying to laugh at her sister’s antics. However, the laughter didn’t come, instead a hollow feeling reverberated in her chest, doubt surrounding her. She knew not what would come from it all and all she could do was hope.

As Rune Venus approached the craft for herself, she could hear the screams of her sister. Immediately the woman grabbed her beam pistol and ran towards the vehicle, fully intent on feeing her little sister from whoever dared to attack her.

“Fatora” the blonde princess called out as she ran up the ladder, gun ready to fight whoever had startled her. Yet as soon as she had stepped aboard on the craft, six insectoid arms of grabbed her, knocking the pistol from her grasp. Soon she heard the familiar chittering and clicking natural to Bugrom. Of all things today, had the bugs and their despicable leader really decided to make a move when the aliens were attacking. Were they stupid enough to attack when a much greater foe was looming over their heads? Had Jinnai been deposed? For when the earthling had led their hordes, their conquest had been rooted in logical, albeit unorthodox methods.

“Let me go!” she screamed and predictably the giant bugman just carried her inside the command bridge of the boat, where sat Fatora tied to a chair, it supposed that she was going to suffer the same fate.

“If you could not tie me up, that would be appreciated”

“Wozawoozawo?” the one holding her chirped to the violet bugrom standing two feet taller than the rest. Apparently the leader had something to say to that, it raised it’s upmost arms and clacked as if shrugging.

“Woz”

After the single syllable the woman was let go and much to Fatora’s chagrin, who was also gagged by a handkerchief, the bugs offered her one of the nice chairs, instead of the uncomfortable little wooden stool.

“So why are you here? I doubt taking us hostage will do you and your queen much good” Rune looked at the bugs who deftly had turned on the consoles and where conversing with one another in their strange tongue as a smaller bugrom, a messenger strain ,no doubt about it, carried a small round device.

With a subtle blue glow the device lit up in cold blue glow and Jinnai’s smarmy grin was with what she was greeted with. She was almost glad that it was him.

“ **Princess I do hope Groucho and the rest were gentle. We do have an alien invasion to stop** ” the former friend of Makoto spoke, before being interrupted as someone entered the room in the middle of transmission. For a moment Jinnai looked surprised, but then his smile grew even wider and he ordered something unpronounceable in bugrom speech. The effect was unmistakeable as the bugs now were running across the bridge in chaos.

As the yacht started to move, deep rumbling could be heard and before her very eyes the black material turned into almost mirror shape to match the surroundings.

“ **Oh I forgot to mention** ” Jinnai said good naturedly “ **The aliens don’t know about us, but we have to act fast before they will discover us. The very fate of El Hazard rests on my shoulders, isn’t it exhilarating, princess? Hahahaha** ” The God-prophet laughed, before waving and turning off the transmission.

“I wouldn’t say that” Rune bit her lip and watched as her city burned by the hands of alien invaders. She just hoped that Makoto and her friends were alright. They had lived through another invasion already and this time Jinnai was their ally. Whether or not it was a good thing would remain to be seen.

Far away from the yacht, that was approaching the outpost Tetra Gamma, deep within the planets crust in one of the hives a man was sitting in a poorly lit cell. His formerly white armour was laid out in front of him, without anything that could be used to escape, while metal handcuffs bit into his arms if he tried to break free.

Trooper-501-344753, Trent Syln knew he was in deep shit when the door opened and another batch of Pantorans entered, with their torture tools, followed by a small holotable.

He hoped that they would be done with him soon.

**A.N: ‘Tis a wrap. This chapter was very hard to write as it focussed on bunch of El Hazard characters I didn’t really like, the fun part comes when Jinnai gets face to face with the Dark Lord of the Sith.**

**Have fun, be merry, marry, I don’t care and see you soon !- Spook**


End file.
